Demon Four
by InuBitchBayb
Summary: kagome is from a poor family. inuyasha is the son of the richest man in the country! they meet at the most elite high school. yes its a boys over flowers plot with our favorite team.. how will they cope? will it all work out? R&R i'm posting this as a trial to see if i should keep up with this :) please be kind RATED M for later chapters. we will touch up on sensitive subjects


_*****DISCLAIMER*****_

 _ **SADLY I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

 _ **THEY ARE JUST ON LOAN IN MY MIND TO HELP ME BRING THE STORY TO LIFE**_

 **Chapter One**

Declaration of war!

Kagome Higurashi, isn't the average daughter of a shrine maiden. No she is a very smart and athletic girl, a girl who follows her heart and has a firm belief in justice. Her family isn't by any stretch of the imagination rich. Her father passed away when her younger brother Sota was just a few months old he was a very well respected police officer who just happened to answer the wrong call. Leaving her Mother, herself and her younger brother behind luckily her grandpa was still living at the family shrine so even though they had to sell there house they still had a place to call home.

As much as she hated the idea of giving up the last place she had all the memories of her father, Kagome knew they couldn't afford to keep the house running now they have no money coming in. her mom had also taken up a job as a cook for an old school friend of her dad's just to pay the bills but still couldn't keep up with them.

She was shocked to find out she'd been requested under scholarship to go to the most elite high school in the country. Shikon High, is full of the richest most influential families children they even had a nursery and a middle school as they didn't feel the need to mix there children with the commoners of the country. So why she had been requested was an even bigger mystery. Kagome received a parcel with the letter stating her start day was the following Monday, the box held her new uniform, books and new laptop for her school work because apparently hand written work was below the school.

Trying on her new uniform was like heaven the clothes where tailor made the fabric was soft to the touch. It even had a silk like feel to the school blazer it was mesmerizing a stunning shade of black. It hugged her waist just right showing her small but athletic frame the school logo, neatly sown into the breast pocket was beautiful it was of a white dog with the most amazing pink pearl on its collar. The white blouse had a Victorian look with the frills that ran down the center the edges of them has a black outline that ruffled with the frills, made of only the finest silk no doubt it was like wearing air the way it moved over her skin was like there was nothing there. The skirt was pleated black it stopped half way down her thigh and to top it off where white tights that attached to a hidden suspender belt on the waist of the skirt.

Kagome could hardly recognize herself! she walked over to her desk in her tiny bedroom to the letter looking over it to make sure it really was for her and it wasn't just a mistake. She re read the entire thing double and even triple checking it had her name and it still said there in bold letters "MISS KAGOME HIGARASHI". She got an all expenses paid 2 year scholarship pinching her cheeks for the 3rd time it wasn't a dream it was real. These things don't happen to normal people they spend life fighting for a chance like this but without even applying she was handed this. Not only is she going to get a once in a lifetime chance after her 2 years here she will most certainly get her dream job after all graduating from Shikon High opened doors that would otherwise be closed for her.

...

Kagome woke early she wanted to arrive early to get the layout and find her home room nothing worse than being late on your first day because you can't find your way around. She was ready in no time she didn't really wear make-up she never actually needed it her skin was smooth and had a natural glow, her lips where naturally well defined and had just the right amount of plumpness to them all she really needed was a bit of mascara and her lip gloss and she was done giving herself a double check in the mirror she checked her bag to make sure she had her student I. D, her new laptop, pens, dairy and her new Lycra gymnastics kit.

Leaving the house she made sure not to make any noise as her family wouldn't be up for another hour. Pulling out her bike she noticed a black car parked outside the shrine entrance curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to see if the driver was lost. But soon as she was near the driver door opened and a man in a suit quickly ran around to the back passenger door nodded his head at her and opened the door. Looking inside she couldn't see anybody in there and became confused. So she asked

" _ **Are you waiting for somebody?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_ he nodded again and with the politest tone to his voice he said _**"I'm your personal shofer. I will take you to and from Shikon High every day"**_

Confused she realized she had read it on the letter so she politely accepted and sat in the expensive looking car. Kagome became nervous at the idea of what the actual school would look like if this is how every student is treated before even entering the school grounds it's going to be crazy at the school she already read about all the free spar and massaging and even beaut ions that the scholarship cover.

Less than half hour later she entered the huge school gates, stunned at how beautifully the detail on them shone through as if they were freshly polished they sparkled in the sun. Slowly the car drove up a long drive past tall old trees that ran the length of the driveway up to the building as they got closer you could see how old and new architecture was mixed like a crystal palace but pulled off in a way that made it look like it belonged in a fairy tale. Pulling up the car stopped and a man dressed so neatly in a silver suit walked up and opened the door bowing his head and greeting her like she was a princess it was overwhelming to say the least. Wondering how if she could ever get used to such an entrance she walked up to the door which again held such a beautifully designed floral pattern like leaves dancing on a soft breeze. They gracefully opened up to a huge entrance filled with plush red chairs and flower displays that looked like it wasn't a school but an 5 star holiday resort. Following the center of the room she climbed the stairs up and walked round he rests of the building which was decorated in the same theme all the way through huge halls with the odd table and chair set dotted around like it was a place to relax after a good hour of sight seeing she found her home room. It had about 10 desks that looked like offices not the classrooms she was used to.

Looking at the time she figured she still had a little time before she was to meet the head for her lesson schedule she walked and found her way to a nice balcony hidden at the back off the building the walls covered in a rose bush with a nice understated white metal chair facing out she sat down and admired the view until he bells in the clock tower chimed declaring it was the start of the school day. She picked up her bag and walked back down to the head office which she had found during her exploration. Waiting silently she watched out the over sized window opposite the office door as car after car arrived watching the girls exit the cars they all looked like models. Each girl was well groomed and polished not a hair dare move out of place. Soon followed more cars this time it was the boys all looking very seriously groomed to perfection but in a very masculine way.

Totally distracted and oblivious Kagome didn't hear the large office doors open behind her.

 _ **"Good Morning, you must be our new student Miss Kagome Higarashi?"**_ came a deep masculine voice.

Turning on a pivot point she faced her new head teacher he was tall and broadly built. White hair with a hint of silver as the sunlight from the windows shone on it. golden eyes and two purple streaks on each cheek. This was the world famous Inu No Taishu, the richest man on earth. He smiled down at her and gestured for her to follow him into his office. Bowing her head she replied.

 _ **"Good morning Sir"**_. Following his lead she walked into his office. Taking in the big room it had an old but comfortable feel every piece of furniture is beautifully carved from oak. A huge book shelf covering one wall filled with books that looked older than time even some ancient looking scrolls neatly piled on a few shelves. Painting hung on the oposit wall all of landscapes amazing waterfall, meadows that look frozen in time and forests each different but beautifully vast. All tastefully surrounding a large family portrait, three men it was obviously the head and his sons all looking strikingly similar but very different. The head was up center dominating the picture his long white hair well groomed his eyes looking joyful as his arm where wrapped around his sons shoulders. The second tallest man was on his left wrapped under his arm was tall with the same tale long white hair and matching purple streaks on his cheeks but he also had a crescent moon on his forehead, and finally the shortest of the 3 but still tall. Was on the right side he was more like his dad the same white hair and golden eyes but no purple marks and the cutest little white ears on top of his head. Both sons had there arms crossed not looking happy about being there.

Moving quickly she stood beside a deep read armchair still looking at the portrait.

 _ **"As you can tell that's me and my sons. They can be a handful at times"**_ he smiled and shook his head. Kagome looked back at the head.

 _ **"They look so much like you Sir, they must make you proud"**_. She replied

 _ **"they do but there polar opposites. Its hard to get them together in the same room"**_. He knows laughed. The he gestured to the armchair. _**"Please sit, i have your schedule here"**_. He stated.

After an hour of going over the schedule running through the school rules and getting my new I. D passes for the school so I can access all the areas I need. He called in his assistant to walk me to my class. Even after i already explained I had already arrived early to find the room ahead of time. She walked in after bowing and thanking the assistant the lesson was already underway my knew teacher stopped talking turned looked at me and smiled.

 _ **"Ye must be Kagome, come in child this will be ye desk. Sit, I'm Kaede i just finish this"**_ she pointed at the projected screen _**"But I will be back to explain it to ye soon"**_

sitting down Kagome starts making notes.

...

 _ **3 HOURS LATER**_

Kagome was walking to the lunch area again feeling thankful for her early arrival to find all the areas she felt drained stretching out her arm as she got half way down the stairs

 _ ***LOUD SCREAMS***_

Kagome lifts her head to the direction the loud screams have come from

 _ ***LOUD SCREAMS***_

a large crowd was now building at the bottom of the stairs everybody appeared as if from thin air.

 _ **" its the demon four"**_ A girl screams and the crowd parts into two sections a wide path in the center. First a tall man walks in his black hair tied in a small pony a small golden hoop in his ear. He was handsome a tall but everything about his screamed player he then winked at a girl and she fainted. On his heals was another man he had auburn hair again tied in a pony but longer then the firsts. A lolly in his mouth looking fairly childish but again handsome and shorter but it added to his childish appeal he pulls out a flower from thin air and passes it to a separate girl she then grabs it like her life depended on it. the third guy walked in and the girls swoon his hair was brown his fringe covered part of his face he was tall and slim he made eye contact with kagome before she briefly looks away just as she does every body goes quiet. In comes the last one. He was shorter than the third but his hair was white with a hint of silver little cute ears above his head instantly she recognized from the portrait in the heads office. His golden eyes looked dull and bored his arms crossed over his chest looking bit as arrogant as he possibly could.

About to walk away Kagome stops when she hears a loud gasp, a girl from the crowd had stepped forward into the white haired mans way. Holding out neatly wrapped gift she was like a deer caught in headlights unloving and looked so full of nerves he stopped in front of her and growled the whole crowd gasped and went silent very quickly as he looked at her and the gift she was holding out for him

 _ **"Keh! What do you want bitch?"**_ he spat out at her. She lifted the gift higher now shaking, ** _"how dare you step to me!"_** he growled and knocked the gift from her hand causing it to fall to the floor. The girl dropped to her knees in tears completely heartbroken and humiliated.

Clenching her fists Kagome was fighting with her herself she couldn't stand arrogant self centered men. Slowly they moved through the crowd and up the stairs she was standing on. not paying attention to her he knocked into her. Her eyebrow now twitching Kagome side stepped completely in his way holding her hand up to stop him. Glaring at him he stopped looking very bemused he was stopped by a woman a second time.

 _ **"What the fuck you want bitch?"**_ he hissed at Kagome.

 _ **"APOLOGISE!"**_ she demanded

 **"do I know you?"** he looked her up and down

at this point the crowd had turned to see what was happening. The two mean with the black and auburn hair both looking very amused while the brunette looked at her and smirked.

 _ **"Thankfully not!"**_ she glared _**"You could have at least said thank you to that poor girl. But you didn't you just disrespected her in front of the whole school no less! Apologize to her now"**_ fighting for justice was second nature to Kagome she could never sit by and let a man treat a woman like she was nothing but trash.

 ** _"You are joking right? Bitches like that are the easiest to come by she'll probably end up selling herself to the highest bidder"_** he laughed

 _ ***SLAP***_

 ** _*GASP*_**

 _ **"You vile piece of.. You know what just cross my path again men like you are the scum of this earth!"**_ Kagome stormed off before the stunned man could even wrap his head around what had just happened. It wasn't until she stopped walking she realized she was at the hidden little balcony at the back of the school building.

 _ **"Fucking Prick!"**_ she screamed into the sky over and over until her anger had ebbed a little.

 _ **"Noisy human"**_ came a deep voice behind her. Turning quickly kagome noticed it was the brunette of the group standing behind her leaning against the door frame.

 ** _"What do you want?"_** her anger flaring up again "if he wants an apology he won't get one!" she stated.

 ** _"HA! Im no here for him"_** his face still looked bored but his eyes had lit up ** _"not that it's your business but this is my quiet spot and your not being quiet!"_**

 _ **"Oh"**_ she said shocked

 _ **"look it's not my business how much you have royally pissed off InuYasha. But as a warning for less than that his been known to make peoples lives a living hell"**_ he shrugged his shoulders rolling his eyes at her livid expression ** _"Or not it will be interesting either way"_** he mumbled and walked off.

 ** _"InuYasha! if you dare cross me it will be war!"_** she shouted into the sky one last time before grabbing her bag and heading back inside

...

 _ **"I.. I cant.. believe.. she actually.. slapped you!"**_ the auburn haired man said between laughing fits

 ** _"Shut up Shippo! I'll show that bitch"_** InuYasha growled

 ** _"It's a rare we see InuYash this angry."_** the black haired man said amused _**" this should be intresting maybe a new challenge!"**_ he smiled into his phone

 ** _"I SAID I'LL MAKE THAT BITCH PAY MIROKU!"_** he spat out _**"Tell Kouga to hand out the red card. its time to put that bitch in her place."** _ he smiled calmly his sudden change in mood made a sweat drop from there head in unison.


End file.
